Séquelles de losers
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: New Jerusalem est tombée mais la vie continue pour les losers. (Sequel à la BD avec quelques éléments empruntés au film) slash Jensen/Cougar
1. De retour dans la course

**Séquelles de losers**

 _ **Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Parce que je ne suis jamais à la page, j'ai découvert récemment le comics The Losers grâce au film du même nom. Superbe série qui m'a donné envie de gratter un peu de papier à mon tour.

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent corps et âme à Andy Diggle et Jock.

Résumé: Cette fiction comptera quelques courts chapitres et mettra particulièrement en scène Jensen ainsi que Cougar, et, puisque c'est une yaoiste qui écrit, romance oblige. Non amateurs, passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par ici!

* * *

De retour dans la course

Cela faisait un an que la Nouvelle Jérusalem était tombée une semaine que Pooch et lui avaient envoyé Staegler se faire foutre. Cependant, la loose continuait pour Jensen. Les yeux rivés sur les résultats de la biologie sanguine d'un certain Alejandro Garcia, il s'étira, dénouant ses muscles sous la blouse blanche. Sérieusement, se faire passer pour un interne de premier semestre n'était pas si compliqué. C'est vrai, le professeur Nichols qui en devait une à Clay avait été d'un grand secours et cet hôpital avait un système de sécurité navrant. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'une structure française. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, un peu de teinture noire, il était méconnaissable.

Un mouvement suspect à l'entrée du service le fit plonger discrètement sous le bureau. L'aide-soignant ainsi que l'infirmier de garde venaient de partir en pause, le laissant gérer les rares patients du service. Aux bruits de pas, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient trois, discrets et armés. Il tenta un coup d'œil furtif pour confirmer. Habillés en civil, trois hommes de grande stature avaient sorti des armes de poing avec silencieux. Rien d'insurmontable s'il gardait l'effet de surprise. Tendant le bras, il décolla les sparadraps retenant deux revolvers eux aussi équipés de silencieux de sous le bureau.

Bien, ils ne savaient pas où trouver leur cible et s'étaient donc mis à fouiller les chambres une à une depuis l'extrémité du couloir, à l'opposé de la chambre de celui qu'ils cherchaient. Depuis le poste infirmier, Jensen déclencha l'alarme d'une chambre inoccupée avant de s'y glisser. Le chef de l'opération fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de voir d'où provenait le bruit. Il fut abattu sans sommation par l'informaticien en planque. «Moins un.» se dit-il pour lui-même en rattrapant l'homme afin que sa chute passe inaperçue.

Ne voyant pas son équipier revenir, le deuxième s'engagea dans le couloir, pointant son arme dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'un potentiel agresseur. Le point pratique, c'est qu'un couloir d'hôpital est obscur le soir et, en réanimation, encombré par toutes sortes d'appareils. Caché derrière un appareil à dialyse, Jensen tira dans le cou de l'homme, l'empêchant de donner l'alerte. «Toi, chut.» se dit-il avant de s'enquérir de la position du troisième qui était hors de vue. «Merde, il est dans la chambre.»

Entrant en trombe, il tira une balle dans le poignet du troisième qui pointait son arme sur la tête de l'occupant du lit. La balle traversa la chair pour aller se figer dans un des moniteurs dont l'alarme se mit à hurler. «Fils de pute! Ramenez-vous! Y en a un autre ici!» s'écria le tueur avant de se ruer vers le blond à lunettes.

L'attention fixée sur celui qu'il pensait le dernier à abattre, Jensen prit de plein fouet un coup de pied dans les côtes, le projetant contre le mur et le désarmant au passage. Le quatrième homme, en blouse de médecin celui-ci, entra à ce moment et éloigna les armes d'un coup de pied nonchalant. L'ancien loser reconnut sans peine l'assistant du professeur Nichols. «Les autres sont morts, incapable. Heureusement que je suis passé voir. J'avais des doutes concernant celui-là. Finis au moins le travail pour l'autre.» crachat-il, impérieux à son complice.

Quelque chose sifflait avec insistance à lui en percer les tympans. Le patient ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Trois hommes dans la pièce. L'un, à terre, était tabassé à coups de pied par un autre en blouse blanche. Celui qui se tenait près de lui... Il aurait reconnu le son entre mille : celui d'un pistolet qu'on réarme. Près de sa tête. Son corps fut plus vif à réagir, déviant le bras de son agresseur au moment où le coup partait. Instinctivement, il lui asséna un violent coup de tête dans le menton et s'empara de son arme, tirant un coup fatal. L'homme à la blouse cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais le peu qu'il avait saisi de la situation valut à ce dernier une balle en pleine tête. Il voulut faire encore un pas mais s'effondra brutalement. Une sensation de voile noir devant les yeux, l'empêchait de voir ce qu'allait faire l'homme à terre. Il se raccrocha à l'arme qu'il venait d'utiliser et la pointa droit devant lui.

Hébété par l'enchaînement d'événements, Jensen reprit ses esprits à la chute du patient, lorsque celui-ci se mit à pointer le pistolet dans sa direction. «Hey Coug, déconne pas, c'est moi, Jensen.»

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

Review please ?


	2. Introspections

**Séquelles de losers**

 _ **Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Jensen et Cougar sont des personnages qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. Ce sont des mecs, des vrais, mais je suis certaine qu'ils cachent d'autres merveilles sous leur coquille et je pense ne pas en avoir fini avec eux...

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent corps et âme à Andy Diggle et Jock même si j'arrange les choses à ma sauce.

Résumé : Après avoir sauvé Cougar de la chute de New Jerusalem, Jensen le garde à l'hôpital où il est pris en charge jusqu'à son réveil plutôt brutal. (Les traductions des passages en Espagnol sont en fin de chapitre)

Bonne lecture si quelqu'un passe par ici!

* * *

Introspections

Jensen ne se ferait jamais aux coups de poignard dans le dos. Il avait fait aveuglément confiance à cet homme à cause de ses liens avec Nichols. Pourtant, il croyait avoir retenu la leçon avec Aisha. Reprenant à peine son souffle, les coups de pieds reprirent de plus belle. Il était en mauvaise posture, privé de ses armes et son patient directement menacé…

En quelques secondes la situation prit un tournant inattendu. Le brun alité s'était réveillé et, avec la rapidité d'un diable, descendu les deux types avant de s'effondrer sans raison apparente. Mais, dans le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il pointait son arme dans la direction de l'informaticien déguisé. «Hey Coug, déconne pas, c'est moi, Jensen.» souffla-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Restant à terre, il rapprocha lentement la main vers l'arme tendue, priant pour réussir à désarmer son ancien partenaire, encore dans les brumes de la sédation. La main posée sur le canon, il sentit la prise de l'homme se détendre. «C'est bien. Ils sont tous morts, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Lâche ce flingue.»

Une fois l'arme en main, Jensen se releva puis vint saisir le sniper pour le poser sur le lit médicalisé en face de lui. «Ça va ?» Le mexicano, toujours dans le flou, esquissa un mouvement de tête. «Tu ne bouges pas de là, je m'occupe de ce bordel et on s'arrache.»

Il coupa l'alarme agaçante et entreprit d'entasser les corps des tueurs dans la chambre vide où le premier avait trouvé la mort. Un coup de balai avec du produit d'entretien pour les traces de sang, et l'on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. Il fit le plein d'antalgiques, les fourrant à la va-vite dans un sac à dos la pharmacie de l'hôpital lui en voudrait mais pas le temps d'y songer. Le blond rejoint Cougar qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le regard perdu, il ne semblait même pas sentir le sang qui s'écoulait de son bras, la perfusion n'ayant pas résisté au combat. Jensen enroula sommairement un bandage pour stopper l'écoulement avant de lui faire enfiler une blouse de médecin et des sabots en caoutchouc empruntés à une infirmière casse-pieds. «Jensen...» commença-t-il. «Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tu penses pouvoir marcher?»

Un bras passé par dessus l'épaule du blond, l'ancien sniper se fit traîner jusqu'à un ascenseur et ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible de l'hôpital. Jensen l'installa sur le siège passager comme s'il s'était occupé d'éclopés toute sa vie. «Désolé du dérangement, ménage à faire d'urgence en chambre 311.» envoya le maintenant ex-interne en réanimation au professeur Nichols avant de se débarrasser du portable prépayé dans la fontaine du parking.

Quelques kilomètres et un petit hôtel tranquille plus tard, il arrêta leur course folle. Tirant le sniper épuisé de son sommeil, il le porta presque jusque leur chambre. La porte à peine franchie, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit double comme si ce dernier était la terre promise. Après quelques minutes, le brun brisa le silence, ne laissant pas le temps à Jensen de récupérer la totalité de son souffle.

« _Estuve muerto_ , Jensen. _Quiero_ _explicación_.» (1)

«Et bien... Il se trouve qu'après l'explosion j'ai rencontré ce scientifique un peu cinglé qui pouvait ressusciter les gens...» Un regard noir exténué lui fit comprendre que l'humour de merde n'avait pas sa place en cet instant.

«Tu n'as pas explosé avec la tête nucléaire. Je sais que tu le voulais, mais j'ai pas pu te laisser derrière…»

FLASHBACK

A l'entrée de l'oléoduc se trouvait Fahd avec la tête nucléaire. Il ouvrit le feu sur eux dès leur entrée dans la pièce. Cougar fut le plus rapide à réagir, et s'interposa entre lui et Jensen tout en rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à l'autre connard. Au passage, il reçut deux balles dont une en pleine poitrine. Jensen le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'oléoduc.

«Vas-y sans moi. Je ne peux pas nager dans cet état. Je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible.»

«Mon Dieu, Cougar, tu n'as pas à faire ça.»

«Si, je dois. Clay est mort, Aisha nous a roulés, il ne reste plus que nous… Et puis, j'entends crier ces gosses… Toutes les nuits, Jensen… Je dois en finir.»

«Merde.» jura le technicien en serrant le brun dans ses bras. Desserrant l'étreinte, il ancra son regard bleu dans celui de jais de son meilleur ami et fondit sur ses lèvres en un baiser puissant. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

«Désolé, Coug. Malgré tes blessures, tu continuais à respirer donc j'ai tenté le coup. On s'est sortis juste à temps de l'oléoduc mais il n'y avait pas de bateau du Qatar. Ces bâtards nous ont envoyé en commando suicide en assurant leurs culs avec Aisha et son petit-ami à la bombe. Si Pooch n'était pas venu parce qu'il s'en voulait, on serait tous les deux morts à ce moment-là.»

« _Explosi_ _ò_ _n_...»

«New Jerusalem a bien explosé. J'ai reprogrammé la bombe et l'ai planqué avant qu'on nous rattrape.»

« _Cuànto_ … Combien de temps ?» (2)

«Tu as mis 4 mois à te remettre de tes blessures mais on a mis 8 mois de plus à essayer de te réveiller.»

« _Un año_.» souffla le mexicain pour lui-même. Le silence retomba sous le poids des révélations de l'informaticien. Jensen, une fois n'était pas coutume, se tut devant le trouble de son ami. Dans son récit, il avait volontairement occulté le baiser. Le brun avait suffisamment à digérer avec la perte de leur capitaine, la trahison d'Aisha et le fait d'avoir été ramené de force chez les vivants. Ses états d'âme égoïstes pouvaient attendre.

Il ne savait plus exactement quand ses sentiments envers le sniper avaient changé. Il l'avait toujours considéré différemment des autres losers et, à force de se faire sauver la peau, ils étaient devenus complices. Les quelques mois passés en colocation avec Cougar en Bolivie avant de rencontrer Aisha avaient été à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar. Être obligé de vivre planqué ainsi que de continuer à se faire passer pour mort, ce n'était pas une option acceptable. Pourtant, il s'y était fait : le travail à l'usine, les tournées de bars avec l'ancienne team auxquelles ils finissaient fatalement bourrés et après lesquelles il pouvait savourer le chemin du retour bras-dessus bras-dessous avec l'homme qu'il n'osait désirer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir de séduction du latino, profitant de son succès auprès des deux sexes. Chaque soir, il se faisait happer par une bombe plus _hot_ que la veille. S'il ne découchait pas, Jensen avait droit aux cris de plaisir du partenaire en question mais étrangement jamais ceux de son discret ami. Quelques fois, au cœur de la nuit, il l'avait retrouvé adossé au cadrant de la porte, le même vieux chapeau élimé vissé sur la tête. Lorsque le cow-boy assoupi s'apercevait de sa présence – soit peu après son arrivée – il lui adressait le sourire du tombeur satisfait or, ses yeux restaient éteints. Puis Jake sauvait les apparences en faisant semblant d'y croire et grommelait quelque chose sur les mexicains qui ne savent pas se tenir.

«Jensen. Besoin d'un bain.» Ramené à la réalité par la demande atone du basané, le blond s'exécuta et lui offrit son aide pour rejoindre la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. «Laisse-moi. Je me débrouille pour le reste.» ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix. «Vais te trouver quelque chose à mettre.»

Assis devant le miroir, Carlos Alvarez observa l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les traits tirés, le teint blafard, amaigri, on aurait dit un déterré. A l'épaule gauche ainsi qu'en plein thorax à droite, les impacts des balles qui avaient failli le tuer barrées par des cicatrices de sutures. Il s'était réellement cru mort, faisant sauter New Jerusalem à la manière d'un terroriste mais Dieu n'avait pas voulu de lui de cette manière. Ou en tout cas, Jake Jensen l'avait arraché des bras de la mort. Devait-il lui en vouloir? Il n'était pas malheureux d'être en vie – la façon dont il l'avait instinctivement défendue à son réveil prouvait qu'il y était encore suffisamment attaché – cependant, il ne voyait plus d'avenir… Se hissant à la force des bras, il réussit à se glisser dans l'eau divinement tiède, plongeant à la recherche de réponses.

Jensen fit irruption dans la petite pièce, le sortant rapidement de l'eau à présent froide. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il était resté là mais il lui semblait avoir légèrement perdu connaissance, l'attestaient la brume devant ses yeux et sa tête alourdie. «Hey, Coug, tu m'entends ?» cria à moitié l'informaticien, ponctuant ses mots de petites tapes sur le visage de son ami. «Hmmm...» grommela l'hispanique en se protégeant la figure « _Silencio_.»

«Tu m'as fait peur, Coug. Viens, je vais t'aider.» dit-il en lui tendant une serviette.

Lorsqu'il vint se coucher à son tour après s'être débarrassé de sa coloration brune, le sniper s'était déjà endormi, assommé par les médicaments. Même après un an de réanimation, il le trouvait beau. Extrêmement fatigué certes, mais un charme intact malgré le vieux T-shirt et un jean trop large lui retombant sur les hanches. Le hacker s'allongea en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Un soubresaut le réveilla brusquement à 2 heures du matin. A ses côtés, Cougar remuait comme un damné en geignant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Suant à grosses gouttes, une expression de souffrance sur le visage, il semblait en proie à un effroyable cauchemar. Hésitant au départ, Jensen l'enserra et le maintint fermement dans ses bras, chuchotant pour l'apaiser.

Cougar avait été profondément atteint, rajoutant à son syndrome post-trauma la perte de Roque et Clay pour qui il avait une admiration sans faille. De leur bande, le mexicano s'était de maintes fois illustré comme le plus émotif malgré son apparence taciturne. Il avait pris à cœur de tous les faire rentrer indemnes à chaque mission et culpabilisait si ce n'était le cas. Souvent Jensen avait profité de ces moments pour en abuser et, s'il se faisait disputer pour la forme, le latino-américain avait toujours pris avec humour son besoin d'attention. Puis, l'Afghanistan avec cet enfoiré de Max. Le plus jeune se souviendrait toujours de l'homme pleurant à genoux devant l'épave brûlante du chopper ayant embarqué les enfants. C'est de ce sniper _badass_ qui savait les recoudre sans prendre de gants et les serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait eu peur de les voir se faire descendre dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux.

« _Vaya con Dios, angelitos._ » (3) s'entendit-il prononcer devant le chopper prenant son envol. Cougar tendit la main pour l'arrêter, les prévenir. Comme chaque nuit, l'appareil s'écrasa en plein désert, les hurlements des enfants dévorés par les flammes s'élevèrent, assourdissants. Il pouvait sentir la cendre du brasier fouettée par le vent sur son visage puis la traversée ardente sur le sol afghan, ses bottes s'enfonçant sans avoir l'impression d'avancer, la faim et la soif collées au corps et l'âme désillusionnée. La chaleur se mua et il reconnut la moiteur du climat tropical de Bolivie. Lancé dans un peau à peau frénétique, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, à la limite de l'écœurement, ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour trouver le sommeil… Il rouvrit subitement les yeux pour voir Jensen. S'il ne bougeait pas maintenant, le plus jeune allait se faire tirer dessus par Fahd. Les armes crachèrent leurs balles et la seconde d'après, une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine le fit s'écrouler, en sang. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus pesante, chaque mot prononcé lui coûtant quelques secondes de vie. Tout allait s'achever là, il avait tellement mal. Pourtant, pour cet homme, il était prêt à tenir jusqu'au bout, lui laisser le temps d'échapper à tout ça pour ne plus être un loser. Le hacker vint s'agenouiller près de lui et le serra contre lui. Il maudit la douleur le privant du réconfort de leur dernière étreinte. Au final, il n'aurait pas eu le cran d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami et c'était mieux ainsi… Une paire de lèvres le priva tout à coup du peu d'air qui arrivait encore à ses poumons puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsque Cougar émergea, le jour se levait à peine dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il prit conscience du corps de Jensen entièrement plaqué contre son dos et de ses bras l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, il n'osa bouger, de peur de réveiller l'autre homme. Ses idées étaient claires.

A présent, il fallait jouer cartes sur table et Dieu savait qu'il était bon aux cartes.

* * *

Traductions :

(1) J'étais mort, Jensen. J'aimerais des explications.

(2) Cuanto = Combien

(3) Allez vers Dieu, petits anges

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. Si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez une remarque à faire ou juste envie de faire coucou, l'espace Review vous tend les bras !


	3. Anyway you want it

**Séquelles de losers**

 _ **Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Suite et fin de ce travail d'écriture avec mes deux losers favoris. Je m'en retourne IRL sur des airs de Journey. Don't stop believing !

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction appartiennent corps et âme à Andy Diggle et Jock et heureusement pour eux !

Résumé : Après avoir sorti Cougar de l'hôpital, Jensen et lui prennent la fuite et s'arrêtent dans un hôtel. Suite à ce qui s'est passé, la relation entre ces deux hommes est fatalement amenée à changer.

Avertissement : ce chapitre évoque une relation physique entre deux hommes (yeux chastes, si vous voulez le rester rebroussez chemin)

Bonne lecture si quelqu'un passe par ici!

* * *

Any way you want it

Lorsque Cougar se réveilla, Jensen s'était déjà levé. Suite à ses cauchemars, il avait cédé à un sommeil paisible durant quelques heures. Était-ce du à l'étreinte de son menteur d'ami ? Il se retourna paresseusement entre les draps, le corps encore lourd de la sédation et les jambes affaiblies. Une chaise près du lit attira son attention. Sur celle-ci, un chapeau noir élimé. Tendant la main, il s'en empara et le porta à son nez, humant la vieille odeur de cuir, de poudre et de sang. Il s'assit sur le matelas et vissa le couvre-chef sur sa tête. Le sniper américain se sentit de nouveau complet. Sous son chapeau de cow boy, il se mit à sourire de la délicate intention de l'informaticien.

Jensen était descendu de bonne heure, autant pour le petit déjeuner que pour fuir le mexicain. Il s'était endormi en voulant apaiser son cauchemar. Finalement, il s'était accroché à Cougar toute la nuit. Le souvenir de son corps chaud contre le sien le laissait songeur. De maintes fois, il en avait rêvé mais l'incertitude ainsi que la probabilité de se retrouver face à un canon de SR-25 l'en avaient dissuadé. A son retour dans la chambre, en plus de lui en vouloir, le fier basané essaierait peut-être de le tuer – chose dont il était totalement capable même affaibli. Et lui, Jake Jensen l'aurait bien mérité puisqu'il l'avait sauvé par pur égoïsme amoureux.

Le blond se traita mentalement d'idiot en tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier d'ordinateur portable. Il ne tenait pas à perdre son ami à peine retrouvé et, quoi que celui-ci en dise, il le protégerait au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré. Les hommes qui l'avaient attaqué à l'hôpital n'étaient que d'anciens fanatiques de Max, devenus électrons libres à la recherche de vengeance. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder en Europe et prévenir Pooch au cas où. Après avoir acheté quelques affaires de rechange, il se résigna à affronter le brun.

Jake entra le plus discrètement possible dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Adossé au mur, encore sur le lit, Cougar avait revêtit son chapeau.

«Hey Coug, j'ai ramené le petit dej'» dit-il pour briser la glace devant le silence persistant du sniper. «Je sais que tu m'en veux certainement pour ce que j'ai fait et je comprends...»

L'autre homme tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux toujours masqués par le rebord du chapeau. «Tu ne comprends rien Jensen.»

«Pardon.» fit le plus jeune assombri par la réaction du mexicain.

«Et tu continues à t'enfoncer… Je vais le dire plus clairement : ne t'excuse pas, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.»

Le hacker n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Était-il possible qu'il se soit fait des films pour rien ?

«Une autre chose : hier j'étais confus mais je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé à New Jerusalem.» ajouta Cougar, le transperçant d'un regard qui ne laissait que peu de doute sur le «tout».

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, le cerveau en ébullition pour expliquer la raison de son baiser désespéré à New Jerusalem, Jensen avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Remarquant son trouble, l'hispanique émit un petit soupir avant de reprendre. «Je ne suis pas une nana alors arrête d'agir comme une fillette, Jake. Quand tu veux quelque chose, prends-le.» finit le brun en continuant à le fixer intensément.

Comprenant pour une fois du tac-au-tac, il suivit le conseil à la lettre. Il vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du plus vieux. Incapable d'encaisser l'élan affectif, Cougar se fit renverser sur le matelas.

«Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois vivant.» dit Jake à la manière d'un vrai gosse, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du mexicain. «J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.»

«Pourtant, tu sais que je dis jamais non à une baston.»

«De quoi j'aurais eu l'air en tant qu'interne si on m'avait surpris en train de battre un patient dans le coma, Coug ?»

«D'avoir un adversaire à ta taille.» le taquina-t-il. Le sniper l'attrapa par le menton et approfondit leur baiser, testant la motivation du hacker. Ce dernier répondit au quart de tour en prenant le contrôle. Allongé les jambes entremêlées avec celles de l'autre homme, il retrouva le contact qui l'avait ravi la nuit précédente. Jensen vint glisser une main chaude à la base de sa nuque pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le brun se laissa faire en douceur, des frissons remontant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

L'informaticien stoppa soudain tout attouchement. «Coug, je… tu es sûr...» commença-t-il sans vraiment trouver ses mots.

«Tu es vraiment lent, Jensen. Pourquoi j'aurais supporté le pire colocataire au monde en Bolivie ?» dit le plus âgé avec le regard mi-sérieux mi-moqueur qui le caractérisait. «A New Jerusalem, j'étais fatigué de vivre mais c'est déjà du passé.» conclut-il plus fermement en s'emparant des lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec vigueur.

L'enlaçant de plus belle, le hacker se remit à le caresser, ne se détachant que pour reprendre sa respiration.

«Par contre, si tu pouvais changer de position...» Le blond posa les yeux sur ce qui troublait le mexicano.

«Oh. Ben on va s'en occuper. Ça fait comment un an d'abstinence, monsieur le tombeur ?» susurra-t-il en remontant un peu plus sa cuisse entre celles du basané.

« _Un eternidad_ …» (1) souffla-t-il en unissant leurs lèvres.

«J'aime quand tu parles comme ça Coug.»

Jensen le prit en bouche et commença à imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient.

« _Suavemente, niño._ » (2) Il l'arrêta, l'attirant pour lui dire en lui mordant tendrement l'oreille : _«Te enseño_.» (3) Un peu embarrassé, Jake s'exécuta, se laissant guider par le plus expérimenté. Il le fit se relever face à lui de manière à pouvoir saisir l'objet de son plaisir. Lentement, Cougar fit glisser sa langue du bout à la base, l'enroulant presque autour. Jensen retint son souffle à la sensation des premiers coups de langue légèrement râpeuse et de celle du doux anneau de ses lèvres avant de laisser s'échapper un soupir rauque. «Putain de bordel c'est bon...» Variant la cadence, Cougar taquinait l'extrémité, reprenait le membre entier. Un bras enserrant la taille du plus jeune, il caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisse du bout des doigts, montant et descendant au rythme de sa bouche. Paumes au mur, Jensen faisait tout pour retenir le mouvement de ses hanches voulant suivre le rythme du mexicain. «Cougaaar...» Il put sentir le sourire de son partenaire à sa supplique, l'excitant encore plus si c'était possible. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante et il luttait pour ne pas crier de plaisir. «Coug je vais plus tenir longtemps...» souffla-t-il dans un grognement. S'amusant visiblement de la situation, il le prit plus profondément dans sa gorge, le torturant encore quelques secondes avant de se retirer pour le laisser venir. Le sniper se laissa retomber dans les draps avec une expression amusée.

« _Entender_?» (4)

A peine eut-il le temps de se moquer qu'il se fit attaquer de plus belle par le blond. «Bien reçu, chef.» Jensen le reprit là où il l'avait laissé. La bouche chaude le prit entièrement et avec assurance cette fois-ci. Le brun plongea ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde pour accompagner ses mouvements. Le hacker tendait l'oreille, ne ratant aucun soupir de plaisir. Redoublant d'efforts, il sentit le corps de son ami se bander d'excitation et enfin il l'entendit laisser s'échapper d'une voix lascive des mots en Espagnol qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il accéléra le rythme et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois son partenaire satisfait, à bout de souffle.

« _Madre de Dios._..» (5)

«Bon retour chez les vivants.»

* * *

Espace traduction (ou la minute espagnole) :

 _Un eternidad_ : une éternité (assez transparent, n'est-ce pas?)

 _Suavemente, niño_ : Lentement, petit.

 _Te enseño_ : Je t'apprends

 _Entender_ : Compris ?

 _Madre de Dios_ : Mère de Dieu

J'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver une conclusion, j'espère que celle-ci vous conviendra.

Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
